The present invention generally relates to a method of improving fuel efficiency in combustion chambers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of improving fuel efficiency by introducing an ionizable metallic compound wherein the ions of the metal will serve as freshly made catalyst while being held homogeneously by the gases in the flame zone during the combustion of the fuel.
The burning of almost all hydrocarbon fuels in their respective combustion chambers is almost never complete. As a first problem related to actual combustion chambers, there are many hazardous by-products commonly produced when fuel in combustion chambers is burnt, because the fuel does not burn to completion. These by-products may include hydrocarbons, soot, smoke, carbon monoxide (CO), and oxides of nitrogen (NOx). The unburned and partially burned fuel are both the pollution from the combustion process and a financial loss to the purchaser of the fuel.
A second problem related to actual combustion chambers, such as in automotive engines or in oil fired boilers, is that these chambers have a wide distribution of parametric variation. This has been experimentally verified (by the inventor of the method of the present invention) by measuring the fuel combustion efficiency of new automobiles of the same model and of almost identical dates of manufacture.
Heretofore, these problems have dealt with the methodology disclosed in the United States patents of Robinson 4,295,816, 4,475,483, 5,085,841 and 6,419,477 wherein ionizable compounds of platinum group metals have been introduced into the flame zone of a combustion chamber to be held by the gases in the combustion process. The present invention seeks a solution to the foregoing problems without the necessity of employing a platinum group metal.
The present invention relates to a method of improving fuel efficiency in combustion chambers by reducing hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide with a precious metal catalyst other than the Group Platinum Metals but which, if desired, may be employed in conjunction with one or more catalysts of the Group Platinum Metals as well as possibly with a catalyst outside of the Group Platinum Metals. It is believed that the invention is operative by catalyzing the oxidation of hydrogen, carbon, and carbon monoxide which are present during the combustion of typical hydrocarbon fuels. In accordance with the methodology of the invention, a vaporous metallic compound of gold is introduced into the flame zone of a combustion chamber substantially homogeneously, such that the compound is held by gases in the flame zone prior to and during the combustion of the fuel, and the compound is thereby ionized prior to or during the combustion. A suitable ionizable compound of gold, which may be introduced in vaporous form to be held by the gases in the flame zone, or a mixture of ionizable compounds of gold, may be chosen from chlorides, oxides, hydroxides, and hydrates of gold, by way of example. Improved fuel efficiency is based on the amount of the gold present in the flame zone, and is obtained with a concentration of the gold compound(s) in the fuel such that there is from 0.15 to 225 mcg (micrograms) gold per kilogram of fuel.
For the purpose of the present invention, a xe2x80x9cfuelxe2x80x9d is any substance which is exothermically oxidized in a combustion chamber. Furthermore, a fuel generally relates to compounds of carbon and/or compounds of hydrogen, as well as to carbon and hydrogen themselves.
For purposes of the present invention, xe2x80x9cmetallic compoundxe2x80x9d relates to a compound containing a constituent metal which ionizes under the physical conditions (e.g. pressure, temperature) found in combustion chambers during the fuel combustion process. For purposes of the present invention, there are many practical gold compounds which contribute to providing the desired results when introduced into a combustion chamber. Examples of such compounds may typically be chosen from the chlorides, oxides, hydroxides, and hydrates of gold.
The present invention relates to a method of improving fuel efficiency in combustion chambers, by enhancing fuel (carbon, carbon monoxide or hydrogen) combustion. This method provides for introducing a vaporous gold substance, which is either a vaporous gold compound or a mixture of vaporous gold compounds, with or without other catalysts, into the flame zone of a combustion chamber to obtain a distribution of the compound(s) within the combustion chamber substantially homogeneously, such that the compound or mixture of compounds is held by gases in the flame zone prior to and during the combustion of the fuel, and the compound or mixture of compounds is thereby ionized prior to or during the combustion.
According to one embodiment of the method of the present invention, the concentration of the gold provided by the compound or the mixture of compounds in the fuel is in a range from 0.15 to 225 mcg (micrograms) gold per kilogram of fuel.
According to the preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, the compound or the mixture of compounds provides about 15.0 micrograms of gold per kilogram of fuel. Near optimum combustion benefits are obtained within the range of about 10-20 micrograms of gold per kilogram of fuel. Good benefits are obtained even within a larger range of about 8-24 micrograms of gold per kilogram of fuel.
According to the preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, there is a compound of gold that is preferred in the practice of the invention, the compound being soluble in water, and homogeneously dispersed in a vaporized hydrocarbon fuel to be combusted, as well as being ionizable in the flame of combustion. The gold compound is Hydrogentetrachloroaurate (HAuCl4.XH2O).
The gold compound or the mixture of the gold compounds is introduced into the combustion chamber through one or more pathways. According to the preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention, the gold compound or the mixture of gold compounds is introduced into the combustion chamber by air flow. According to other embodiments of the invention the gold compound or the mixture of gold compounds is introduced into the combustion chamber by a stream of fuel, or by a vaporous mixture of fuel and air. Furthermore, according to other variations of the method of the present invention, the compound(s) may be introduced into the combustion chamber by using more than one pathway. For example, the catalyst compounds may be divided such that some of the components are introduced through the air flow with other components being introduced with an air-fuel mixture.
According to various embodiments of the method of the present invention, whereby the gold compound or compounds is introduced into the combustion chamber, the actual concentration of the metallic compounds may differ among the various embodiments but, preferably for efficient use of the catalysts, the mass ratio of the gold is in accordance with the formulation wherein there are about 15 parts gold per billion (thousand million) parts of fuel in the chamber during a combustion of fuel in the chamber.